


Missing In Action

by UselessLesbian1698



Series: Supercat Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Presumed Dead, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat week prompt: Presumed dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing In Action

Cat stood in her office glued to the screens in front of her. A dozen screens all showing the same live feed of Supergirl fighting three of Astra and Non’s men midair while a fourth raced away, a bulky contraption strapped to his back. Kara managed to quickly knock two soldiers unconscious and gave chase after the fourth as they plummeted the short distance to the ground. She caught the runner quickly, grabbing him from behind she planted her feet on his back, gripping the package and kicking off with all her might; ripping the technology from his back and sending him crashing into a nearby abandoned building. Cat’s sigh of relieve turned into a gasp of horror as the Kryptonian Kara had yet to defeat appeared behind Supergirl and drove a green weapon through the back of her shoulder causing Kara to let out a roar of pain and fury that Cat hand never seen before as she spun around and slammed the bulky device into his temple, breaking off the blade in her shoulder and sending him hurtling to earth. Looking down at the item in her hands Supergirl took off away from National City at an upward angle as fast as her weakening body would allow and out of sight of the cameras.

Cat raced out off her office to her personal balcony, leaving her employees behind watching the screen and scanned the skyline as she caught a blue and red blur flying straight up and out of sight. Suddenly the small comlink Kara had given her began to chirp in her ear. Reaching up with shaking hands she pushed the button to activate it.

“Kara? Where are you? Are you alright?”

“Cat...” Kara groaned in response.

“Kara what’s going on? Are you hurt?” Cat’s panic increased at how long it was taking her lover to respond.

“Kryptonite knife...it’s-it’s still in there.” Kara had told Cat about kryptonite and knew it needed to be removed as soon as possible.

“Come down and we’ll have it taken out.”

“Can’t...I have to keep flying...have to get it away from the city...”

“Kara what is that _thing_ you’re carrying?” Cat demanded.

There was nothing but Kara’s increasingly labored breathing in response.

“Kara Danvers you better not be carrying a Kryptonian bomb.” Cat growled at the blue and red speck that was getting harder and harder to see, not noticing that James and Winn had joined her out on the balcony.

“Cat...I love you...so much.” Kara’s voice was wavering.

“No absolutely not, we are _not doing this._ Do you hear me Kara?” Cat was trying to fight the waves of panic washing over her.

“And Carter...I love him so much...so…so proud of him, I couldn’t have asked for a better son.”

“Kara stop this and come back here right now.” Cat’s stern voice was wavering.

“The boys...they’re like the brothers I never...never had…”

“Darling please...”

 “My mom, tell her...it’s not Alex’s fault...That I love her.” Kara was out right wheezing. “And Alex...there was never a-a better...big sister.”

“Kara no, please.” Cat was unaware of the tears streaming down her face her eyes glued to the sky.

“Cat...If I...if I come b-back from this-”

“You _will_ come back, do you hear me? You're coming home when this is over and we're going to have a long discussion about stupid decisions!” Cat was holding back the furious sob, fighting to rip free of her chest.

“Tiny Cat...Will you-”

Cat never found out how that question ended as a giant explosion ripped through the sky over National City. Her comlink was filled with nothing but static as thousands of citizens watched the green tinged explosion tear apart the skyline, leaving a sickly mushroom cloud billowing in it's wake.

“Kara? Kara can you hear me?! Answer me please!” The static continued before the line died. Silence.

Cat’s legs buckled beneath her and she dropped to her knees, sobbing. James and Winn knelt down next to her unsure of how to proceed.

“Cat...” Winn called softly after a moment, holding up her ringing cellphone. “It’s Carter.”

Cat managed to control her sobs and took the phone from him.

“Carter...” For one of the first time in her life Cat Grant, award winning journalist, was at a loss for words.

“Mom,” She could hear the tears in his voice. “Mom the news, I saw the explosion. Ma...She’s-she’s”

“You can’t let yourself think that Carter,” Cat cut in softly. “Not for one second. We’ll find her baby, I promise.”

Carter continued to hiccup and cry softly over the phone. Cat turned to James and Winn, wiping tears from her eyes, never disconnecting the call. “I’m going to pick up my son, if you’re feeling up to it I’m sure he would appreciate your presence.”

“I’ll drive you.” Said James placing a hand on her shoulder.

“And I’ll pick up dinner.” Win offered.

Cat nodded her thanks and tried her best to put on her “Queen of all media” face before turning to walk back into her office, the boys following close behind. She walked straight past everyone who were now talking solemnly amongst themselves, dismissing them all to go home to their families as she made her way to her private elevator continuing to try and comfort Carter through the phone.

* * *

 

Six hours later Cat sat on her couch holding Carter in her arms as he slept against her chest after silently crying himself to sleep. Win sat to the right of her and Carter with James and Lucy to her left, a half dozen barely touched takeout cartons sitting on the coffee table in front of them. No one spoke as they all stared at the muted television before them. Every news station all running the same headline: **Supergirl: Missing, Presumed Dead.** Six hours and the only hope they had was a phone call from Alex, promising that her and the DEO were going to find Kara and bring her home and that she would keep Cat updated on the search. Four hours later after sending everyone home to get some rest Cat’s phone buzzed.

**Alex Danvers: Coming by with an update. Be there soon.**

Cat’s heart raced at the message and she got up to heat up some of the takeout when she heard the sound of someone letting themselves into her home.

“Cat?” Alex called shrugging off her coat by the door.

“Here.” Cat walked out of the kitchen and handed a plate of food to Alex. Before heading back to the living room. “I know you haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“Thanks.” Alex joined her next to Carter and began to pick at her food, before setting it down on the table. The older Danvers sister looked exhausted down to her bones. “We haven’t found her yet but we expanded the search radius and found this.”

Alex reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a folded swath of red fabric that Cat immediately recognized as Kara’s cape. “It was over fifty miles away from the blast site, the concussive force from the blast must have knocked it loose. So we’ve expanded the search radius even further and we’ve been turning up debris from the bomb left and right.”

Cat took the cape and help it close to her chest, sniffling. “Alex, what happened? What was the target of the bomb?”

“We interrogated Astra and one of her underlings we captured. He didn't give us much but once we told her what happened to Kara she told us Non's entire plan. As for the target...”Alex looked down at the floor and let out a sigh before meeting Cat’s eyes. “You and Carter were the targets.”

Cat gasped. “What?”

“Non wanted to hurt Kara by taking away the two people that meant more to her than anyone else. You two. The bomb was supposed to be set underground at a midpoint between Cato and Carter’s school.” Alex’s jaw was flexed and her fists were clenched with barley controlled rage. “The concussive blast would have leveled both buildings and everything in between as well as set off an earthquake that would have destroyed the rest of the city.”

That was when Cat noticed the barley scabbed over cuts on the knuckles of Alex’s right hand but decided not to mention it as Alex continued taking, leaning forward with her hand son he knees.

“We’ve pieced enough pieces of the bomb to see it had coordinates for the blast site on it written in Kryptonian. We think Kara realized what they were doing before she-before she cut her comline with us and took off with the bomb.” Alex placed her head in her hands her voice breaking as she spoke. “God I wish I knew what she was thinking, what was going through her head...”

Cat wrapped her arms around the woman she had grown to think of as a sister and decided to tell her about the conversation she and Kara had before the explosion. Alex had tried her hardest not to cry but couldn’t help the tears that slid down her face at what Kara had said about her. Cat’s voice was thick with emotion when she reached the end and the question Kara had tried to ask her.

“I just wish I knew what she was going to ask,” cat whispered. “Not knowing has been bother me all day.”

“I think I have an idea.” Alex wiped at her eyes before reaching into her bag to pull out a small box and placing it in Cat’s Hand. “She asked me to hold onto it until she had everything planned out. And if something happened...She asked that I give it to you.”

Cat gently opened the box with trembling hands and saw a gorgeous ring made of a shining metal she had never seen before nestled inside. Removing the ring from the box she saw small elegant glyphs etched along the surface of the band in a loop and a smaller inscription on the inside of the band. Kryptonian she guessed.

“It’s wonderful,” Cat whispered, turning it over in her hands to examine every inch of it.

“She made it, but I think I’ll let her tell you how and what the translation means. After we bring her home.”

“Yes,” Cat slipped the ring onto her finger, a faint smile on her lips. “After we bring her home.”

* * *

 

The two women fell asleep on the couch-Carter having moved to wriggle his way between them at some point during the night after Cat had convinced Alex to stay, saying she was no good to anyone if she was half dead from exhaustion-Kara’s cape draped over them, serving as a shield form the rest of the world. It was just past dawn when Alex’s phone rang causing all three to jolt awake. Alex snapped her phone off her belt, now fully awake.

“Agent Danvers...We’re on our way.” She put her phone back in place before standing and scooping her still drowsy nephew into her arms-cape and all-with a grin on her face. “We found her, let’s go.” And with that she was out the front door and opening the door to her black SUV for a now fully awake Carter to climb in. Cat grabbing her phone and taking off after them, her hart racing a mile a minute.

Cat was certain Alex broke at least fourteen different traffic laws on her way to DEO headquarters but in her opinion she still wasn’t going _fast enough_. Alex pulled the SUV right up to the main underground entrance and jumped out not bothering to kill the ignition, racing to the door to swipe her access card, Cat and Carter right behind her. Once the doors to the elevator opened she was greeted by Director Henshaw, waiting for them.

“Agent Danvers, Mrs. Grant, Mr. Grant.” He inclined his head to each of them and pushed the button to take them down.

“Screw the pleasantries Hank,” Alex ground out.

“Where is Kara?” Cat demanded.

“Supergirl is safe and resting in her sun bed downstairs.”

“How bad is it? Where did we find her? Who found her?” Alex asks in full protective sister mode.

“It seems that by pushing herself to fly so hard and fast with a piece of kryptonite embedded in her shoulder on top of the effects from the explosion Supergirl drained her battery again. The kryptonite has been removed and while the majority of her injuries have healed her powers have yet to return fully and she has yet to regain consciousness.” The doors opened and they followed Henshaw though HQ toward Kara’s room. On the way they passed the containment units Astra and her soldier were being held in, Cat couldn’t help but notice the look of concern-near panic as the Kryptonian General paced her cell. Turing her eyes to the next cell Cat recognized the prisoner inside as the soldier who had stabbed Kara, though since his capture he had acquired several cuts and bruises to his face and seemed to move with a limp, the kryptonite walls keeping him from healing quickly.

“What happened to _him_?” Carter asked, pulling Kara’s cape tighter around himself and moving closer to his mom as he was very well aware of who it was in that particular room.

“He fell down the steps of his containment unit when returning from interrogation.” Henshaw replied smoothly.

“How many times did he fall exactly?” Cat queried with a pointed look at Alex’s healing knuckles.

“I lost count.” Alex replied flippantly.

Cat hummed before turning her attention back to the director. "Since Astra cooperated with the DEO, will she be allowed to see Kara when she wakes up? She's clearly worried for her." 

"That depends." Henshaw answered gruffly.

"On...?" Alex was growing impatient with her bosses dramatics.

"On whether or not Kara feels up to seeing her Aunt." The darker skinned man smiled as they entered a long corridor that lead to the med bay. "After finding out what Non tried to do Astra gave us a plethora of information on both her and Non's forces and Fort Roz. It was the specifications she gave us on the bomb that allowed us to isolate the area Kara would have most likely landed after the explosion. If the General keeps this up there might even be a possibility of supervised parole in her future."

,p>“Where was Kara found exactly?” cat queried, happy to hear that there was a chance for her girlfriend to repair her relationship with her aunt.

“She was found approximately a hundred miles outside the city and as for who found her...” They turned the final corner and standing in front of the glass wall that lead to Kara’s sun room was none other than Superman. He turned away from the glass and smiled warmly, making his way over, cape rustling behind him.

“Alex, good to see you. Well,” he grimaced rubbing at the back of his head. “As good as it can be considering...”

“You too Clark.” Alex patted him on the shoulder without looking and passed right by him to talk with the doctor.

He turned his attention to Cat and Carter-who was staring with his mouth hanging open. Superman smiled and extended his hand. “Hello again Mrs. Grant, it’s been a while.”

Cat took the hand but stared past him and into the room on the other side of the glass. “Yes but last time we met, Mr. Kent I believe you wearing something a little less...heroic.” She gestured vaguely to his super suit.

“Call me Clark, after all you’re family now.” He said with a smile looking pointedly at her ring. Cat blushed and Clark knelt down to Carter’s level and spoke softly, extending his hand. “You must be Carter, Kara’s told me so much about you.”

Carter took his hand and whisper; “You’re Ma’s cousin?” Superman nodded.

“You found her?” Another nod. Carter flung himself at the man trying to hold back tears. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

Clark was shocked and didn’t know what to do for a moment before gently hugging back and patting carter’s back. “Of course little guy.”

Clark stood back up and Alex knocked on the glass gesturing for everyone to enter the room. Once they were all assembled the doctor spoke. She told them that if the injuries Supergirl had attained were inflicted on a human they would be fatal but Supergirl’s body had already healed almost completely which meant that her powers were returning just fine. With her current rate of regeneration they expected her to regain consciousness within a few hours’ time and be back in fighting form within a few days. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the good news. Alex excused herself to call her mom, James and Winn to tell them the good news.

Cat pulled a chair up next to the bed and reached out to hold Kara’s hand with her left. Carter walked over and leaned against his mother, readjusting the cape around his shoulder.

“Ma’s okay.” He said with a small smile.

“She is. And tonight she’ll be home with us.”

“Where she belongs.”

“Exactly.” Cat turned to place a kiss to his head when his empty stomach made its presence known.

“Well someone sounds like could use a bite to eat.” Clark walked over and placed his hand on Carter’s shoulder and plucked at the cape resting there. “Hey, I recognize this.”

“My mom’s cape?”

“Oh yeah, Hey how about you and I go find the cafeteria and I tell you a story about it?” Clark looked to Cat. “As long as you don’t mind Mrs. Grant.”

“Of Course, that’s fine. And if I’m to call you Clark then you may call me Cat.” She smiled and gave Carter a brief squeeze. “Go eat something, my sweet boy. She’ll still be here when you get back.” Carter nodded and followed Clark out of the room listening to him intently. A few minutes later Alex walked back into the much more empty room.

“Where is everyone?”

“Clark and Carter went to go find something to eat.” Cat looked up briefly from where she was running her free hand through Kara’s hair. Alex couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Well in that case I should go find the troublemaker.” She turned to leave.

“Carter is not, nor has he ever been a troublemaker.” Cat called after her.

“I wasn’t talking about Carter.” Alex disappeared down the hall leaving Cat alone with her girlfriend who was laying peacefully under the lights.

Cat sat there contentedly running her fingers through Kara’s hair, ghosting her fingers over the side of her face, along her shoulder.

“I can’t wait for you to wake up, my love so I can see your gorgeous eyes again.” She leaned over to place a gentle kiss to Kara’s shoulder-the only part her lips could easily reach with the other woman in the sun bed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. And to her surprise she received a gentle squeeze back.

 “Kara...? My love can you hear me?” Her heart was racing so fast it felt like it would burst from her chest.

Suddenly blue eyes opened with a small groan and Kara gave a tired smile when she saw Cat.

“Hey, Tiny Cat.” She whispered tiredly.

Cat let out a relieved laugh completely forgetting to reprimand the super heroine for calling her that, tears coming to her eyes and she raised Kara’s hand to her lips. “Oh thank god, we were so worried.”

Kara reached over with her free hand feeling along the side of the bed, Cat not realizing what was happening until one side of the lamps began to rise.

“Oh no you don’t, you lay back down right now.” Cat reached over to try and find the switch but Kara grabbed her hand and used it as leverage to slowly pull herself into a sitting position and promptly connected their lips in a soft kiss. Cat, uncertain of where Kara was hurt placed her hands on the sides of Kara’s face as Kara’s wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist, holding her close. They pulled apart giving each other several smaller sweet pecks and rested their foreheads together.

“I’m so sorry I scared you, baby.” Kara whispered a single tear falling. “I just, I saw the location on the bomb and...I couldn’t let them hurt you or Cater. Or anyone else.”

Cat kissed the tear away. “I know, my love. My brave hero.”

Kara reached up and took Cat’s left hand, running her thumb over the ring there.

 “My Sun, My Stars, My Heart.” She whispered placing a kiss to the ring, not breaking eye contact. Cat squeezed her hand.

“Ask me again.” She whispered. “Finish your question.”

Kara pulled back to look into Cat’s eyes, holding both her hands. “Cat Grant, the day I met you I knew my life would never be the same but I could never have guessed how much more wonderful it would become. The love I feel for you and for our son is greater than the number of all the stars in the universe. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and our family. Cat Grant-even though I’m in no stare to kneel and ask properly-will you marry me?”

“Yes. Kara Danvers I want nothing more.” Both women were smiling so much that the following kiss could barely even be counted as one. But neither woman cared, so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear to voices making their way down the hall.

Shouts of “Ma!”

“Kara!” Were the only warning they had before being barreled into by Carter, Alex following closely behind wrapping her little sister in a bear hug causing her to let out a quiet groan.

“Ma we were so worried, I’m so glad you’re okay, I love you so much, please don’t ever do that again.” Carter rushed out nuzzling into the embrace of both his mothers.

Kara placed a kiss on his head and used the arm that wasn’t wrapped around her fiancé and their son to hug her big sister back.

“I’m so sorry you guys, I never meant for anything like this to happen. I love you both so much.”

Alex pulled away leveling a glare at her sister. “Do you realize what is happening now? Mom freaked out and is flying out here from Midvale, she’ll be here in ten hours. I swear to god Kara if you ever go missing again when I find you I’m going to throw you in the training room and beat the living crap out of you.” She leaned down to kiss her sister on the head.

“Duly noted.” She smiled before noticing Clark lingering by the door. “I take it I wasn’t fished out of the ocean by a rescue team this time?”

“Not exactly.” He walked forward to give his cousin a gentle hug. “I’m glad you’re okay Kara.”

“Me too Kal, thank you.” Cat gave her a questioning look at the name and Kara shook her head as if to say “ _not right now”_

“Ma,” Cater piped up. “Why didn’t you tell me your cape was Superman _baby blanket_?” he asked in astonishment, holding it even tighter around himself.

Kara shrugged and looked over to her cousin who shrugged in return. “Didn’t seem important at the time.

Carter scoffed and rolled his eyes. Of course hat was pertinent information in his twelve yer old eyes.

“So...” Alex cut in with a grin. “I take it we have a wedding to plan?”

Both Cat and Kara nodded and Carter’s eyes nearly popped out his skull in excitement.

“You’re getting married?! We’re going to officially be a family?” He grabbed his mom’s hand to look at the ring. “Wow, where did you get this?”

“I made it.” Kara smiled smugly. “I took a small piece of the ship I traveled to earth in and used my laser eyes to melt it down so I could make the ring and engrave it. That ring is made from Kyyptonian platnium, it's a super durable version of earth's platinum that only existed on Krypton, It’s probably the rarest metal in the galaxy now.”

“I love it.” Cat placed a peck to Kara’s lips. “It’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” Kara whisper back and then pulled Carter closer. “You both are.”

* * *

 

Later that night after Kara had be released to go home and had a three hour long heart to heart with Astra-that ended with teary hugs, smiles and Kara promising to visit soon-everyone who hadn’t seen her yet came over to the Danvers-Grant household for dinner. Two hours after bidding the last of her friends goodnight and ensuring that her foster mother was settled in the room down the hall Kara laid curled up in bed with Carter asleep on one side of her and Cat cuddled up on the other. The couple were exchanging soft kisses, so completely happy with how their lives were turning out when Cat pulled back.

“I almost forgot to ask, you said the outside of the ring says “My Sun, My stars, My Heart” but what does the writing on the inside of the mean?”

A shit eating grin took over Kara’s face. “It Kryptonian for “My Tiny Cat”.”

Cat groaned and flicked Kara on the shoulder, a smile never leaving her face as she leaned down for another kiss. Maybe she didn’t hate that name as much as she though.

**Author's Note:**

> I tired posting this yesterday but my internet was being stupid.  
> anyway enjoy and let me know what you think :)


End file.
